Goddamn Bears
by Accendrix
Summary: Temba Wide-Arms has had enough. But an unexpected visit to the Monsters of Men Tavern changes her mind. Especially when the Mating Celebration occurs. Written as a time-consumer. Completely for fun, hope you enjoy it.


Goddamn Bears

By: Accendrix

High Hrothgar. Ancient. Holy. Home of the Greybeards. A majestic mountain that overlooks all of Tamriel. Crisp and crunchy snow and the icy breeze welcome you and a sliver of Kynareth's domain is what you see and hear and feel. But we don't care about that, down below in a town called Ivarstead there's a Nord who absolutely hates bears, and she's just gotten one in her sights.

The woman was walking to her Mill from the Vilemyr Inn when she saw _it_. A bright morning contrasts against the dark brown fur of the bear. It was sleeping next to a tree near the downhill path leading to Ivarstead. The river water smashing against the rocks were drowned out by a ringing noise that suddenly clouded her thoughts. All she heard was a disembodied voice in her head constantly telling her to,

"Kill. The fucking. Bear."

A bird was heard singing as it nested up at the Barrows. Temba ran past it with her boots sometimes sliding against the downhill path. She then stopped midway, spun around and ran back to the town grumbling the whole way. After a moment she jumped down the path and went full sprint to the bear with a wood-splitting axe in her hands. The bear got up because of the noise and was surprised to see a human swing at it. It roared and tried to stand on it's hind legs but the axe smashed down into it's large torso and the bear groaned as the pain came in. It wasn't much of a hit, enough to annoy the bear and also get it off-balance. She started to whack away at it but the blows were glanced off from it's thick hide. It smacked her down the path and she rolled to the bottom periodically hitting her entirety against the rocks or hard earth. The grizzly roared again and sprinted downhill after Temba. She tried to get up, but was half frozen in fear.

It's one of those things, right? If you see a 800-900 pound animal that's known for killing things like yourself, it's pretty scary. It if has you in it's sights it's easier to stay still and have your mind go blank than run away. Still, she got up and started to tread backwards, reaching a sort of rocky cove near the river. The smell of rot hit her nostrils and she was utterly taken aback by the smell. Shaking her head the grumble of a beast was heard, but the charge of the bear was louder. She got out her iron dagger and blew some loose strands of hair from her face. The goliath kept running at her and it was closing the distance fast. Something that sounded like a heavy object thump on the ground and a large roar was heard. She turned to her right and saw a Troll with the limb of a human male in his three-fingered hand.

"Stendarr have mercy-" she stammered out.

The Troll ran at her, and intended to corner her at the river's shore. He got in front of her and was about o swing when the Bear tackled it to it's face and swiped with it's huge paws. Temba ran to the cove for safety and watched these two fight. The Troll tried to stand but the bear kept smacking at it with sharp claws or vicious bites. Eventually the Troll ran away and began t regenerate it's health. The bear went to chase it down when it saw Temba again. Infuriated it charged after her. She dodged to one side and fell to her knees. The smell was getting so bad now as she realized that Stormcloak bodies were the origins of the decay. The bloody skull of an elk caught her eye. She took out her dagger and went to give a last swing at the bear when it was smashed against the wall by the Troll. The two monsters screamed as the healthy Troll punched and clawed at the already wounded bear. Temba picked up an iron war axe from the ground and held it at the ready, catching her breath and waiting to see which of the victors she would either fight or die from.

"Never should have come here!" she scolded herself.

The Troll put two sharp claws into the bear's throat and tore out the flesh. Another hand went into the bear's belly and began reaching around inside. Temba was about to gag when something under her foot gave way. She tried to pull free but she couldn't see anything other than dirt. Her tugging caused the dirt to falter and more of her leg slipped down into the cold and slightly wet ground. Trying to pull free the Troll grunted and gave her a look. It left the bear corpse on the ground and beat it's hands against it's chest. The Troll snarled and displayed it's jaws and rows of sharp teeth and fangs. Running at her the Troll disappeared from view. Temba gasped and was shocked to see the Troll just fall down and disappear. Suddenly the ground began to shake and before she knew it her eyes were up to the dirt. She had her hands on the rim of the hole but couldn't hold on longer as the earth shrank away from her fingers. She shrieked and fell, eye seeing nothing but blackness.

…

"The bear, the bear, and the maiden fair! The AAAARGH!"

The entire Tavern's inhabitants stood up and made sounds of shock or surprise as the ceiling gave way to a massive amount of dirt and rock. A troll and a few corpses fell down right onto the Bard! After a few moments someone courageously went up to the mound of black and brown dirt and started to sift through.

"Jev! What are you doing, it smells horrible." someone harshly yelled. Murmurs of agreement popped up in the bits of the crowd here and there. The man paid them no attention. After a few minutes of hefting off heavy rocks and clumps of dirt he clapped his hands together and got up from the pile to face the crowd.

"Well. I thought I saw a person! Maybe they were still alive. But they're probably dead anyways, eh? What's the use trying now?" it said in the common tongue.

Temba's dirty hand shot out from the bottom of the pile underneath the large Troll corpse. She gripped the man's ankle and he shivered in fright. Looking down he turned around and grasped her wrist. Pulling her out from the pile he chuckled when Temba opened her eyes and hysterically yelped at the sight of the crowd. She coughed and laughed out,

"Am I dreaming or are there actually people who look this crazy? Where am I? Why are you all dressed like that?"

Her eyes adjusted to the dimly lit Tavern and her eyes went wide when she saw them crowd in it's entirety. The man who helped pull her out was tall and incredibly hairy. Thatches and tufts of black hair covered his body. He looked to be middle aged and incredibly strong with bulging muscles with veins showing at the bare skin that was rarely seen. He had a short but very hairy beard that went up to his nose and ears with a handsome hairstyle of lighter black. His brown eyes and white smile looked down to her and she blushed inside. Then she noticed that he was naked.

"By the gods put something on!" she gasped out. Standing up and looking down at her torn and dirty clothing she scowled at herself and shook her head. Behind the man came a man who was very…odd to look at. He was shorter but not by a whole lot. His legs and arms weren't as hairy as his chest or head. Blue and white fur covered his body in soft and silky waves. His smile was unsettling as a wolfish grin dawned on her. He then faced his companion and asked,

"I'm sure we have more room here. Parties just getting started anyways. C'mon folks it's just a human!"

He turned around and Temba blushed when she saw his bare butt go away. Above it was a tail of dark-blue. She put a hand to her mouth and tried to look away. The man called Jev grabbed her arm and gently guided her through the crowd of curios people. She followed suit until she realized how crazy this all was. Pulling away she bumped into the furry back of a man with blond and orange hair. He turned around and gave her a look before speaking, showing his large saber-teeth in the process.

"Is this what caused the commotion? Hey! Someone get Shive out from under the mud! She has a lovely voice and I miss it." he admitted in a lower tone. Jev patted him on the shoulder and grabbed Temba by her wrist again. He kissed her hand and she flushed. He told her that he was going to introduce her to his fellow Tavern friends and she agreed. Underneath her was a floor of hard dirt and stone that was flattened down and hayed over. Glowing mushrooms lit up the Tavern, except they were different colors. Some were large and covered the entire ceiling while others were trios of small ones which were growing on the wall or arched doorways. Tables of wood and wooden chairs were also set up. The clinking of bottles could be heard everywhere and the laughter of men and women alike filled this semi-dark room. Jev led her to a higher point and called for everyone's attention. She looked down at the crowd and was utterly shocked to see the various forms of animal people. Saber Cats, Birds, Wolves, and the Bard that was pulled out from the mound was a half-Spriggan and half-human female. She brushed herself off with her long fingernail-less hands and laughed at her luck. The small wisps of sunshine from the hole's opening could be seen shining down into the Tavern. A counter and large kegs were set up at a corner where a pale woman with light-blue and sky-blue hair which was fashioned in a strange side-hang acted as Bartender. She had a ragged black coat on and didn't seem to mind. Jev shook her shoulder and grinned. Temba smiled back still trying to cope with the events that she's been a part of.

"Attention folks! …This is, hey what's your name?" he asked.

"T-Temba Wide-Arm." she replied. Jev nodded and smiled again, putting a hairy hand up to her chest and scratching at it. He then turned to the audience and said,

"Tembaaaa!"

The audience applauded and cheered. The Saber-Cat man put up a stone flagon and set it down again. He was looking at her with uncertain eyes. She pretended not to notice and only waved back at the crowd. Jev then pushed her off and she screamed as she fell into the hands of the crowd. They set her upright again and each took turns ripping the clothes off from her body. Jev took the long way down and only met up with her again when she was completely naked and embarrassed. She tried to hide herself and cover herself but no one understood her shame. Eventually the ragged black coat was thrown over her by an unseen person and she turned to see the smirking bartender from before. The woman had two shapely pale legs and two arms crossed over her bare breasts. Underneath those were two pairs of slightly smaller arms that were either on her hips or at her sides. The woman had electric blue eyes and dark-blue lips.

"HEEEEEY! …Leave her alone folks! People need clothing in order not be embarrassed. Idiots! All of you!" the woman laughed in a young and shrill voice. She turned away and Temba was ashamed to catch a glance at her incredibly large behind. Jev smacked her bottom and she yelped in surprise. He then picked her up and put her on his back with her legs around his head. She howled in laughter and embarrassment and he only chuckled when her legs tightened around the sides of his face.

"Temba, welcome to the _Monsters of Men _Tavern! You've already met Vulf, Kitz, and Isis. I'm Jev, and ugh, stop squeezing my head please?"

"You're beard is tickling me!"

Temba squirmed as he shook his head and rubbed his beard against her thighs. He jerked backwards and she flew into the air only to land into the furry hands of someone she didn't expect to. Kits groaned in annoyance. He looked down to her and she stared back with wide eyes full of fright. He shoved her off onto her feet and brushed himself off. He then raised an eyebrow and shrugged. She was completely blind-sided when he leaned in and kissed her. He held the kiss there as she beat against his chest. Eventually he pulled away and gave her a frown.

"I guess you're not really for me. Tests done. Thanks for the participation." he then walked away and disappeared into the crowd of standing people. Jev snuck up on her and put a seat underneath her before pushing her down on it. The cloak covered up most of her but when he spun the seat around her legs went up into the air and she loudly laughed. Her seat scooted up to a table and Jev was magically on the other side smirking. It would have been romantic if the bare bottoms of various men and women didn't pass or brush up against them. Temba was so uncomfortable she noticed how hot it was.

"Wait, aren't we underground? It's supposed to be cold, right?"

Her feet curled up and she felt the cold and powdery dirt underneath her. Jev waved her question off and replied with,

"Oh thats Celsion's job. He's over there."

Jev pointed to a bright corner of a cluster of large mushrooms where a large dragon was nestled up next to some mushrooms. He was radiating heat from him, proven with the puddle of perspiration from the dancing folks near him. He was insanely large, towering over everyone and looking cramped in this room. Isis came over to them and gave Jev a kiss. She set down some bottles of Nord Mead and Wine each with their labels off. He thanked her and slid some over the wooden table to Temba. They both took a swig at the same time and laughed. As the time went on they both flirted and talked until most of everyone in the Tavern either getting bored of the Spriggan Bard or losing energy. Isis then appeared at the top vantage point and raised all her arms. Temba figured that Isis was actually a Frostbite Spider and was amazed at how different one looked from the other. She shouted out,

"Celsion! We need more energy in here! It's Mating Time!"

The huge dragon-man stood up and shouted in a rough voice some words of the dragon tongue. A wave of orange and red energy flooded the room and everyone felt alive and energized. Temba was flung to her feet by some unknown force and she pumped her fists into the air as a new vigor arose from her. Then she realized what Isis had just said and looked around. The Spriggan had stopped singing and was cuddled up against Kitz's chest as they rocked slowly against each other in an affectionate position. She saw Vulf and some goat-woman leaning against each other as Vulf whispered things into her ears. Giggling was heard next to her and she saw Isis and men of various different animal personas all flirting with her. She seemed to be older than everyone here but was still a jewel. Then she felt Jev's torso against her back and his arm went around her waist. She was trying to stammer out an excuse but something pointy hit her bottom and she flushed red. Jev chuckled and Temba regained her composure, turning around and putting her hands on his chest.

"Wait." she said.

Jev kissed her and held his lips against hers for an unspecific amount of time. Temba snickered and kissed back. Then she put her hands down to his erection and felt it. He grunted lightly and she began to stroke it upwards. Around her couples or more were on each other and having intercourse. Celsion had three woman all lapping and kissing his fleshy and soft red testicles as his half-had penis started to come up in spurts of motion.. Isis was stroking off six gentlemen with all her arms and moaning out words of encouragement. Vulf was ramming into the goatwoman and her rectangle shaped eyes were wide and glossed over and his arms held her breasts and his penis pushed into her.

Jev slid his penis on Temba's own area and she gasped when his head slipped in. She was hefted up by his arms and then seated onto his penis. She grunted, moaned, cussed, and howled as he had her fall down onto his member before pushing her back up. Temba's legs were wrapped around his waist and arms on his neck. He was exhaling pretty fast and grunting harder as his pace increased. Eventually he released into her and she felt his warm semen flood inside her and then slowly start to drip away when they parted. She hadn't cum yet and was disappointed. But a large and flat penis head was jabbing at her bottom and she turned around to see a horseman with a black and pink penis horny for her. She was tingling and accepted his long and comically large penis into her slit. Her belly felt full and hr walls felt like they couldn't stretch anymore after he started to thrust up into her. Like horses, he ejaculated almost immediately and the rest of the time it was a wet love trip for her. Constantly orgasming and holding onto the horseman she didn't see or feel the hard penis at her anal rim. It was shoved in when a thrust pushed her backwards and Temba groaned and suppressed a scream. Her tight hole was stretched out and abused as the firm member invaded her. The horseman pushed up against her and her legs weren't wrapped around his waist anymore. They were now in the air and freely bent. The thick dicks were driving he crazy and the feeling of a penis ejaculating into her anus was too much for her. She orgasmed and squirted over the already wet horseman penis. Vulf howled and arched his head up and he knotted the goat-woman. He baa'ed as he knotted her and they stayed like that for some time as Vulf's penis throbbed and pumped into her.

"AAAAaaargh! Oh Gods! Fuck! Unh, fuck. Oh!" Temba complained as the anal invader was removed. She was tired and she sat down. Shockingly Kitz winked at her and stroked his barbed penis. The Spriggan Bard bent down and began to suck off the filth from his penis. She didn't seem to mind though as her lips enthusiastically clamped onto his penis and began to suck. He didn't have the ability to purr, but he could grunt and dry-heave. Shuddering Jev pulled out from Isis's mouth and let her suck the tip of his penis clean. He finally pulled away from her mouth and another took his place. He saw Temba on the ground obviously tuckered out from the mating. A Hawk-man tightened his wings down as his beak went into the hair of a female wolf-woman. His penis erupted into her and the visible twitching of his dick could be seen as the pink member began to shake and shiver. The wol-woman held onto his bottom and pushed him into her more. Isis was bukkake'd on and she stood up just as Celsion spurted his white jism onto the whole crowd. He breathed out fire into the ceiling, visibly blackened and scorched from his previous ejaculations. The warm and viscous fluid landed on everyone and the animals began to lick each other clean. Temba joined in and started to clean the warm goo off of Kitz. Vulf and Jev cleaned each other while Isis kept an iron-grip on a few dicks, not satisfied yet. The players of her game were uncomfortable but anticipated what was going to come next as she let one go and fingered her slit and bottom. Her pale and bubbly butt jiggled and shook as she came onto her fingers. Finally she let a younger and newer wolf lap up at her slit as her mouth engulfed another hard penis.

"Did you like it here?" Jev asked Temba. She was seated onto his lap and he was kissing her ear or neck.

"Yeaaah…you know I never figured out what animal you were based on."

Jev laughed and replied,

"Well I'm a bear!"


End file.
